Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a thin film transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) is an insulated gate field effect transistor, which is generally manufactured by means of depositing a variety of thin films, such as a semiconductor active layer, a dielectric layer and a metallic electrode layer, on a substrate. The TFT has a significant effect on performance of a display device.
A schematic view showing resistances of a common TFT is illustrated in FIG. 1, which comprising a gate, a gate insulation layer, an etch stop layer (ESL), an active layer and a metal layer for forming a source and a drain. Specifically, the source and the drain may be formed by means of making holes in the ESL and then depositing the source and the drain in the holes. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 101 represents the gate of the TFT, the reference numeral 102 represents the gate insulation layer of the TFT, the reference numeral 105 represents the ESL of the TFT, the reference numeral 103 represents the active layer of the TFT, the reference numeral 104 represents the metal layer of the TFT, the reference numerals R1, R5 represent contact resistances between the metal layer and the ESL and the reference numeral R3 represents a lateral resistance between the metal layer and the ESL. Moreover, as a polarity inversion region is located between the active layer and the gate insulation layer, there are vertical resistances R2, R4 from the source and the drain to between the active layer and the gate insulation layer. The vertical resistances will cause a current from the source and the drain to the polarity inversion region (which is between the active layer and the gate insulation layer) to be decreased, so that performance of the TFT may be degraded, for example, an on-state current of the TFT may be decreased, thereby degrading performance of charging a pixel capacitor.